


Countdown From The Bathroom Of The Party

by pukefiend



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Partying, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Gabe gives Pete a golden shower when the ball drops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is sloppy I wrote it all in one go with no planning. I'll edit it later.

“Gabe, it’s almost midnight can’t you just wait?” Pete hissed as Gabe pulled him down the hall. Behind them, the sounds of the party were still going strong. Gabe grinned back at him. 

“I _could_ wait, but I don’t want to. I want to uh, celebrate the new year in private, with you,” he said, grabbing open the door of a bathroom. 

“Gabe, what?” Pete protested, looking around dazedly. 

“Just go in, and I’ll tell you,” Gabe said, swatting Pete’s ass sharply. Pete yelped, and dashed into the bathroom. Gabe followed him and closed the door behind them.

“I’m going to guess this is a sex thing, yeah?” Pete said, taking a seat on the bathroom counter. Gabe laughed. 

“Yeah kind of,” Gabe admitted. He grabbed Pete’s hips and drew him in close. 

“I thought it might be fun if you kneeled down on the ground and then I could piss all over you,” he whispered, lips touching Pete’s neck. He could feel the heat rising in Pete’s face.

“Do you want that?” Gabe asked. 

“I- yeah- here? On the floor here?” Pete squeaked out. 

“Yeah why not? I know you like that we could get caught. I didn’t even lock the door,” Gabe teased. 

Pete shifted around nervously on the counter. Gabe pulled back, and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. 

“We’ve only got two minutes to decide,” he said, putting the phone away. Pete huffed out a breath. 

“Okay okay, I want to do it. Fuck, this is definitely the weirdest thing I’ve done for New Year’s, Gabe,” Pete muttered as he hopped off the counter. “And, I mean, I’ve _kissed_ you for New Year’s, so…”

“Hey! That’s not weird!” Gabe said, shoving Pete’s shoulder playfully. Pete laughed. 

“Mmmm I don’t know, it was pretty weird,” he said, slowing lowering himself onto his knees. 

“Gabe,” he continued, his voice lower. “Do you need to go?”

“Well, I’ve been drinking champagne all night long and I haven’t gone for a few hours, so a little bit, yeah,” Gabe said, drawing his words out slowly. Pete could help but reach up for Gabe’s hips. 

“Okay alright baby,” Gabe said, smiling at Pete’s urgency. 

Gabe reached down to undo his jeans, and Pete quickly pulled them down his hips. 

“You’re pretty excited now, aren’t you?” Gabe asked, smiling. 

“Well, we only have a minute or so until the ball drops, so…” Pete replied. 

“Yeah sure, explain it away,” Gabe said with a laugh. “It’s totally not because you’re an absolute slut for this sort of stuff.”

Pete feigned shock at Gabe’s comment. 

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” he said, pulling down Gabe’s boxers. Gabe shrugged. 

“Alright baby, open your mouth for me, okay?” he said.

Pete suddenly went red.

“What about my clothes?” he asked. 

Gabe looked him up and down skeptically. 

“We’ll get out before the rest of the party knows we even left. You’ll be dripping wet,” he teased, “but I’ll make sure no one sees.”

Pete let out a low groan, opening his mouth obediently for Gabe. As Gabe wrapped his hand around his cock, he could hear the party counting down the end of the year. 

Pete pleaded for Gabe with his eyes, sticking out his tongue and grabbing at Gabe’s legs. 

“What a good boy,” Gabe murmured.

When the crowd outside finished their countdown, Gabe relaxed his body and warm yellow piss hit Pete right on the cheek. 

“Happy New Year’s, baby,” Gabe pretty much moaned. 

Gabe guided the flow of pee into Pete’s mouth, and Pete let it drip out of his mouth onto his chest and knees. He moved one hand in between his legs, rubbing himself through his clothes. Gabe aimed lower, soaking Pete’s hand and pants. 

“Oh god Gabe,” Pete groaned. “So much.”

Gabe kept going, soaking Pete’s shirt before moving all the way up to his face again. Pete gasped air in between moments when his mouth was full of piss. 

“Gabe, fuck, in my hair?” he asked, voice wet. 

Gabe obliged, aiming the last of his stream up into Pete’s hair, where it ran down his face. Pete rubbed himself quicker, moaning desperately. 

“Gabe please I’m so hard I want-” Pete begged. 

“Not right now, baby, we gotta get out of here,” Gabe said. 

“Trust me,” he continued, grabbing Pete’s wet face, “I would love to have you suck me off right now.” 

Pete was flushed pink, gasping and groaning. 

“Come on baby,” Gabe said, pulling up his underwear and pants. “Get up.”

Pete stood up slowly, grimacing at the weird feeling of his wet clothes sticking to his body. 

“Aw, Gabe, there’s a puddle on the floor! People are gonna know-”

“Dude, it’s a party. No one’ll know it was us,” Gabe reassured him. Pete huffed at him, but followed him out the door of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
